


Child of Death

by CLSB



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is done, Dadmic, Dadzawa, I'm not much into bnha but I try, Includes OCs, M/M, Overprotective Dads, best aunt nemuri, but they're minor, erasermic, half ghost danny, he still an op boi, no beta reader we die like men, present mic adopts danny, reincarnated danny, they love their ghostly baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSB/pseuds/CLSB
Summary: One day, Voice Hero: Present Mic was on his way back home after his shift of patrolling the streets. After encountering a lowly thug ambush, he comes across a box. Inside the box was the littlest (and cutest) baby with fluffy midnight hair and vibrant sea blue eyes. Something about the baby attracted the hero to him, so much that he wanted to keep him safe. Something told him it was faith, or perhaps destiny told him to keep the poor abandoned baby, but Shouta told him 'no'.Of course, Hizashi did had a hard time listening to his husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad habit of throwing stories to the public and never updating them lmao sorry
> 
> Just had this idea after reading dozens of EraserMic fanfics and DPxBNHA crossovers. Hopefully, this'll be short-ish since life always gets to me first. I have the beginning and end sketched out, so the only problem is writing the things in between them.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Aizawa Shouta was a very tired 20 year old man. 

Some people know him as the Underground Hero; Eraserhead. His close friends know him as the husband of the Voice Hero; Present Mic. But to Aizawa himself, he knows that he is just _damn tired. _After hours of patrolling the streets and answering the SOS of Midnight, he comes home one afternoon after spending the day doing hero work. Honestly, he was excited to come home to the man who _somehow _captured his heart. Relax on the sofa for a bit, take a shower, have dinner, spend some time with Hizashi on the sofa, nap for a bit, then get ready for his nightly patrol. He usually comes home in time for breakfast, and during the day it was time for Hizashi's patrol until afternoon.

And speaking of the eccentric, loud blond man, Aizawa never in his life expected the man to come home to said man sitting on their couch with a bundle of blanket held in his arms. As soon as Hizashi noticed him, he _surprisingly _whispered his name and beckoned him closer. Aizawa reluctantly did as he was told and his brain short circuited when he was finally close enough to take a good look on what Hizashi was holding so tenderly.

It was a baby. A _damn baby. _As in, the spawn of a woman who had intercourse with a man. 

Aizawa closed his tired eyes for a moment and took deep breathes. "Hizashi."

"Sho?"

"Why in the ever loving _hell _do you have a baby? Am I being cheated on?"

Hizashi gave him a look. "Sho! Watch your language! And of course I would _never _cheat on you; you know that Sho-chan."

Aizawa sighed and took a seat beside the man who he unfortunately fell in love. He peeked through the blanket and discovered that the baby was _tiny. _It had pale skin, a tuft of black hair, and when the baby began to stir, it opened it's eyes to reveal a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"It's a boy," Hizashi whispered giddily as if he was the one who gave birth to the child.

Aizawa didn't spare him a glance and continued to have a staring contest with the baby. "Where did you find him?"

"..."

"...'Zashi?"

"..."

"...You found him abandoned and forgot to let the authorities know about the baby, didn't you?"

"Oops."

* * *

After hours of going through with Detective Naomasa, they found absolutely no history of the mystery baby that Present Mic found one day. Naomasa suggested to take him to an orphanage or a foster home since no mater what they do, they just couldn't find any information about the baby's parents. They theorized that his parents might be villains, so the orphanage would be crossed out since the villains might change their mind and come back for the baby.

The foster home seemed a bit dangerous as well. No family would take in a child that was potentially the spawn of villains. So Present Mic suggested an idea.

**"PLEASE SHO!"**

Aizawa's red eyes twitched and his black hair floated up menacingly. "First of all; what did I tell you about using your Quirk on me? Second; we don't know how to take care of a baby. It's far to risky with the lives we have as pro heroes."

Hizashi pouted, "But Shouta! That's exactly why we're the best fit to be the little listener's dads! Think about it; we're _both pro heroes. _Meaning, we can stop those villains who plan to take the little listener away! Google can help us with raising him. Plus, you take night patrols and I take the day! We have plenty of time to spare for the little guy. Besides, Nemuri would be a willing babysitter."

The underground hero rubbed his throbbing temple to fight off the oncoming headache. "Foster."

"Huh?"

Aizawa fixed him with a glare. "We'll give a shot to foster him. If things don't work out, we're dumping him to other capable pro heroes who are willing to take him in."

"!!!"

Eraserhead was quick to use his Quirk on the loud hero before he could scream in joy.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering why I address Present Mic by his first name Hizashi but I address Eraserhead by his last name Aizawa. That's because I will no doubt mix up his and Todoroki's first names
> 
> Shouta, Shouto, it gets confusing ya know

Life with a baby was, to say, interesting. Usually, Hizashi was the one to do what parents do with babies. In other words, baby talk and just downright fussing over and spoiling the blue eyed baby. Aizawa was more or less awkward at these type of things. It was no surprise since he was pretty much socially awkward by default.

Today, Hizashi and Aizawa were hunched over a table that contained paperworks. Since the Voice Hero was the one who found the baby and no records were discovered about him, Hizashi had the right to at least give the poor boy a name. He and Aizawa were debating on the name; the blond wanting a more unique name while the insomniac man wanted a traditional Japanese name.

"Why Danny, though?" asked Aizawa when his parakeet-like husband suggested it.

Hizashi shrugged and grinned, "C'mon Sho! You know how I love the English language! Danny is short for Daniel. And Daniel was an angel, the seventh mentioned of the 20 Watcher leaders of the 200 angels in the Book of Enoch, who taught the "signs of the sun" to humans."

Aizawa gave him a blank stare, "I did not understand a word you said."

"Then it settles! We're naming him Daniel Aizawa-Yamada; Danny for short!"

"Now hold on, I thought I told you we're just fostering him." The Erasure hero leveled him a glare, but sighed when those vibrant lime green eyes turned into the infamous 'Puppy Dog eyes'. Honestly, he was more of a cat person. "Fine, but it won't be official."

"It will be soon!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

The blond pro hero chuckled nervously at the red-eyed glare his husband sent him.

* * *

Hizashi volunteered to do the baby shopping so that leaves Aizawa with the baby- _Danny. _It was still so foreign to the Underground Hero to just sit back and relax while watching over an infant. Luckily for him, the infant wasn't as loud as he thought he would be. Sure he would get teary eyed and make hushed whimpers but not full blown wailing. All it took to calm him down was to hold him and gently rock him back and forth. Hizashi would usually hum a lullaby as he did so, but Aizawa would stay silent and robotically rock the baby with a full one stare. Fortunately, the baby didn't seem to mind getting stared at by red tinted, tired eyes.

Oh no, the baby actually found it funny. Danny would giggle and tug on Aizawa's midnight black hair with as much strength a baby can wield. Aizawa sighed and let the baby continue to play with his hair. He settled back on the couch and slowly thumped a leg, getting a bit impatient. "What is taking him so long? How many supplies does one infant need?"

When his eyes landed on the wall clock, he gave off another sigh and decided to at least prepare lunch. Aizawa carefully wrapped Danny in his capture gear as a makeshift carrier and went off to the kitchen to prepare something simple while he waits for his husband to arrive with the things they need to take care of a baby. Hopefully it's not a lot because Aizawa is sure as hell that the baby's stay would only be temporary. Money wasn't technically a problem since the hero pay was pretty okay and more than enough to accommodate the two of them, plus Hizashi has his job as a radio host.

Just as Aizawa was finish setting up the table, the door burst open to reveal the blond hero (in his civilian, complete with his long hair down) carrying a dozen bags. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, dear." Aizawa replied using his usual monotone. He eyed the bags that were being set down near the couch and received a greeting kiss from his husband. 

"I'm home my little listener," Hizashi cooed as he also gave a smooch to the baby's soft cheek. Danny giggled in reply. 

"Let's eat first before we sort through the bag, I'm starving." Aizawa suggested.

"Let's take turns eating, though. Here, let me hold little Danny while I feed him his bottle then after you eat, you hold him while I get my share of food." Hizashi went to take Danny from Aizawa's scarf to let the man eat in peace. He shuffled through the bags and got out a bag of baby milk formula and a bottle. 

After both of the men (and baby) finish eating, they all gathered around the living room to dig through the bags. Hizashi began to take out of the contents one by one. "Let's see, we have baby clothes, onesies, baby bottles, bags of baby formula, pacifiers, extra soft pillows and blankets, an easy-to-build baby crib and highchair, toys and stuffies, and-"

"Why did you buy a lot of stuff as if the baby is going to permanently live here?"

"..."

Aizawa sighed and shifted Danny a bit in his arms as the baby cooed at all the stuff presented to him. "Zashi, we talked about this."

Hizashi's shoulders sagged. "I _know _Sho, I know. It's just, you always knew how I like kids and how I always day dreamed about starting a lil family with you. Me being papa bear and you as the mama bear."

Aizawa's eye twitched irritably. "I am not going to be a mother."

"Daddy then?" Hizashi pouted, "Can ya at least give me a chance to prove myself that I can be the best papa ever?"

After a few more rounds of begging, the sleep-deprived hero finally gave in. "Fine. One week, and we'll see how to goes from there. I'll contact social services by the end of it."

Hizashi fist pumped the air and let out a silent cheer. 

* * *

The hero duo had already set up the schedule; Hizashi would be the one to watch over Danny while Aizawa was off on his patrol. Usually, the Erasure hero would come back home past midnight. Hizashi smirked whenever he caught Aizawa sneaking a peak at the sleeping baby inside the crib that was placed beside their bed before the hero went to bed himself. Then in the morning, Hizashi would be the one to make breakfast and after that, he was off to do his patrol. Aizawa would then be in charge of taking care of Danny until the Voice Hero returned around the afternoon where he would do his recording session ins his office for his radio.

It was incredibly awkward for Aizawa, the feeling foreign to him whenever he fed Danny his bottle or when he would just take the baby in his arms as the baby cooed and cuddled with a stuffed dinosaur Hizashi bought for him. Unbeknownst to the stoic hero, his lips would twitch in a minuscule smile whenever the baby would reach up to playfully tug on the man's hair. 

Hizashi was right, the baby was pretty cute and something about him drove Aizawa closer to him. 

It was after the week had passed when Aizawa made the decision. Days after getting used to the routine of being a _family, _and also with Hizashi begging whenever he had the chance and just downright spoiling the baby as the 'greatest papa to ever step foot in Japan', Aizawa finally agreed to adoption.

Hizashi grinned the brightest and widest grin he could ever muster. "I knew you can't resist him!"

Aizawa flicked his forehead with his other hand since the other one was busy cradling the giggly baby. "Shut up and come with me to the center to fix up his papers."


	3. Chapter 3

About a month had passed when Danny officially and permanently became a part of the Aizawa-Yamada family. The meeting with his aunt Nemuri went by pretty well, especially since Nemuri became instantly infatuated when she laid her eyes on the bright eyed baby. She would always babysit him when both Hizashi and Aizawa were called in for back-up or when it was date night for the two love-birds (which happened at least twice a week).

Currently, it was just after dinner when Aizawa left to do his nightly patrol, leaving Hizashi on the couch with their baby boy. The blond man was cradling the young babe to his chest, making him giggle with funny faces. Hizashi placed Danny on a mountain of pillows and covered his face.

"Where's papa~?" Hizashi parted his hands from his face and stuck out his tongue. "Peek-a-boo!"

Danny giggled and made grabby hands at his papa. Hizashi covered his face again and when he parted them, Danny was-

"DANNY!?" 

Hizashi almost, _almost _felt his heart stop when he didn't see the baby laying on the pillows. He looked around the room, behind the furniture, the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, _everywhere _to find a glimpse of the baby. "**DANNY!!!" **It was just a good thing their house was soundproofed, or else their neighbors would've called the police. Speaking of...

Hizashi immediately grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number as he began to pace around the living room where he had last seen his son. "**SHO!"**

From the other end of the line, Aizawa pulled the phone away from the his ear while he secured the thug he had captured. "Hizashi how many times do-"

"**OUR BABY IS MISSING!!!"**

A quick phone call to the police to pick up the thug and hurried running that would put speed-related Quirk users to shame later, Aizawa barged through their apartment where Hizashi immediately greeted him int he doorway. "What happened, Zashi?"

Hizashi gripped his husband's shoulder, his hair a mess and a tired and crazed look in his eyes. "I was just playing peek-a-boo with him and-and then he was just _gone!_" Tears began to form as he started to tremble. "Sho, I just don't know what happened! I-"

Aizawa tenderly grabbed his hands to reassure him. "Just calm down, Zashi. Tell me where you last saw him, hopefully he didn't get far."

Hizashi put his hands to his eyes to wipe his tears. "Living room." He followed Aizawa to the destination, his hands still in his face in despair.

"Zashi..."

"...what?"

"He's right there." 

The blond whipped his head to where Aizawa was pointing and _there he was. _The baby was cooing from his place on the mountain of pillows, the exact same place where he and his papa were playing just moments ago. Aizawa left his gawking husband to go pick up the happy little troublemaker. He sighed, "What a problem child you'll grow up to be."

Hizashi quickly shuffled next to them and poked the baby on his cheeks. "Don't scare me like that, 'lil listener. You nearly gave papa a heart attack!"

Aizawa curiously eyed the baby who began to chew on the finger with his soft gums. "Hizashi... Do you think his Quirk is starting to manifest?"

The Voice hero paused in his cooing and looked at his husband seriously. "That... would be a huge problem. I still remember the stories my parents told me when I was a baby."

He shuddered at the thought of his childhood. Hizashi Yamada was one of the few rare cases when a Quirk was manifested at the start of their birth rather than manifesting at the age of 4 years old or later.

* * *

Danny didn't mysteriously disappear after that night. Their lives went back to normal between crime fighting and family time. Their blue eyed miracle started to grow as a happy baby, he rarely cried but when he does it was usually in the middle of the night when he wet himself or when he got hungry. Hizashi was in charge of calming him down since Aizawa was exhausted from his nightly hero duties.

Months passed and the hero duo was thankful that Danny didn't show his Quirk again. Aizawa didn't need his husband getting rushed to the hospital or giving Recovery Girl a hard time because the Voice hero Present Mic suffered a heart attack from his baby mysteriously disappearing in a blink of an eye. (If his heart attack didn't include their son, then it'll be because Hizashi had seen a bug- _wimp._) They would patiently wait for their son's fourth birthday for his Quirk to finally show. 

Speaking of birthdays, it was only a week before April 4th, the day Hizashi stumbled upon the abandoned orphan and more importantly, Danny's birthday.

Aizawa was lounging on the couch to enjoy a bit of time with his family before he went to his duties. Beside him, Hizashi was lightly tossing their laughing son in the air. "It's almost your special day, my 'lil listener! You're gonna be a year older now! Time flies by so fast!"

The Erasure hero rolled his eyes and brought his sniffling husband and his son to his chest. "Big baby."

Hizashi stuck his tongue at the black haired man as he set their baby on his chest. "Ya know, I still remembered when you didn't want Danny in our lives."

Aizawa bonked his forehead, avoiding his glasses. "Shut it, Mic. You and I both know that Danny made our lives slightly better."

Hizashi playfully raised an eyebrow as he sat up to place Danny on Aizawa's lap. "Just slightly?"

His husband rolled his dark eyes and pulled Danny to his chest as he softly ran his head through the fluffy black locks. "Alright, Danny changed our lives for the better."

The blond man threw his arms around his two most favorite people. "It feels great to be a family, huh Sho?"

"Yeah, it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Ninjy for the idea of Danny showing his quirk early :)  
He'll show more bits of his powers before his 4th birthday, and when he finally turns 4, there's gonna be a huuuge surprise 
> 
> Wiki doesn't really reveal Danny's birthday so I just made it to April 4th, the day the show premiered.
> 
> Also, can anyone give me a hand on the school schedule of Japan? Like, the month it starts, any school breaks, etc. School systems where I live is so very different and I'm confused on when to start the arc where Danny finally begins school


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna skip to the angsty part next chapter where Danny finally got his Quirk, (not a glimpse of it like what happened during the Peek-a-Boo fiasco)
> 
> Don't worry, I'll write a one-shot series about Danny's childhood like the time he learned to walk, talk etc. fluffy shizz
> 
> Hhhh I can't wait to introduce Danny to the other gang. Also, if Danny finally joined Class 1-A, how would Aizawa refer to Danny? Should he just call him Daniel? I guess so since that is technically his 'full first name' and it sounds more formal :P Lemme hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Also, what do you think about the Danny/Shouto pairing XD pretty unexpected huh? Lol tbh I honestly first thought of pairing Danny with Shinsou but I've been binge reading some ShinZuku bromance fanfics sooo yep. Also, I am a full on fujoshi, Yaoi is Life @w@
> 
> Btw, thanks everyone for the comments! <3 Share me your thoughts and ideas and I may be able to find a way to write about it :")
> 
> P.S I wonder what happened to Oboro :/ oh and he's an old classmate of Hizashi and Aizawa, he appears in the side-story of the manga called Boku no Hero Academia: Illegals
> 
> Go give it a read if you want to see EraserMic in their highschool days XD

"Papa!"

Little Danny toddled towards his papa and tumbled down on his outstretched arms. Hizashi smiled widely and began tossing Danny up in the air, making Danny squeal with laughter. _'Papa' _ was the very first word his son had learned and Aizawa had a very hard time calming the hysterically crying blond man. 

"You hungry, my little listener?" Hizashi asked as he blew raspberries on Danny's onesie-covered tummy. 

"Ah!" Danny cried out with a wide smile of his own, showing his itty-bitty white teeth. 

"Alrighty! Let's go make waffles and wake up Daddy after." With a spring in his step, Hizashi carried Danny to the kitchen and sat up on the counter. The toddler was responsible enough not to squirm about, rather he loved to watch his papa cook so he obediently sat still on his spot so he won't fall off. Aizawa choked on air when he first saw his child on the counter excitedly clapping his hands while Hizashi was dancing in front of the stove with a spatula in his hand.

After the waffles were made and the table set up, Hizashi gave Danny a piggyback to his and Aizawa's bedroom, passing Danny's star-themed bedroom. The little kid was overjoyed at the many stars that littered his walls and ceilings when the small family started setting up Danny's very own room. Once the father and son reached their destination, Hizashi smirked and set Danny beside the sleeping man. The tot crawled towards his dad and started smacking his small chubby hands on his broad chest.

"Da! Dada, up up!" Danny babbled as he continued harassing the slumbering hero. 

Aizawa groggily peeked at his son with one tired eye. He groaned and set a hand on top of the boy's head. "Give me mercy, Danny."

Hizashi chuckled and sat next to them to give a peck on his stubbly cheek. "C'mon babe, the waffles will get cold. Me and Danny worked very hard to cook them for you, your highness."

Aizawa rolled his eyes and with a tired sigh, he slowly sat up and stretched his arms. He gathered Danny in his arms and nuzzled the raven locks, Hizashi cooing at them in the background. Together, the small family of three made their way downstairs for breakfast. Danny's birthday party didn't start until the afternoon, so Hizashi can still make it in time after he was done with his morning hero duties. Hizashi, the ever-dramatic adult man, gave a 'tearful' goodbye to the birthday boy before leaving to start on his duties, that leaves Aizawa to have some bonding time with Danny while getting the party ready.

* * *

The Erasure hero wasn't much of a party-person, so Hizashi gave him specific instructions and a list on all the things that will be needed for their son's first birthday. Unfortunately, Hizashi's parent's weren't able to make it in person but they did make sure to send their gifts for their grandson and Aizawa's mother was bed ridden in the hospital with the flu, so she also sent her best wishes and her gift. But Nemuri, the duo's highschool friend, would be stopping by early to help Aizawa with the party. And finally, Oboro Shirakumo, another old classmate, was in town so he would be able to make it. The Cloud Hero resided far away, in the provincial area of Japan but when he hear the news of his old friends' adopted son, he made time to visit them for the kid's birthday.

Currently, Nemuri was with Danny on the floor blowing air into balloons while Aizawa went out to pick up the cake from the bakery. Because of Danny's seemingly fascination of stars, they made it into a space themed party complete with a galaxy-patterned birthday banner, glittered streamers, shimmering star cut-outs hanging from the ceilings, star-patterned balloons and finally a rocket ship-shaped cake. 

The pro hero Midnight, in her civilian, was having the time of her life amusing the toddler by blowing the balloons at his face and sometimes letting the air out of it in front of him, making the kid laughed with glee. Danny's dad finally came back home with the box that contained his cake and beside him was a man with fluffy wavy hair and a band-aid across his nose. 

Nemuri got up and quickly embraced the new guest. "Oboro-kun! It's been so long!" 

Oboro returned the embrace with a wide grin. "It's really great to see you too, Nemuri-san!" 

Aizawa left them by the door to place the cake on the living room coffee table and knelt down next to his son who made grabby hands at him. Aizawa smiled fondly and picked him up to carry him towards the two heroes. Oboro stepped back from Nemuri to fully gaze at his 'nephew'.

"Oh man, Shouta-kun!" Oboro laughed and lightly pinched Danny's cheek, bringing out a giggle out of him. The Cloud hero winked mischievously at the raven-haired pro. "You and Hizashi did a pretty good job with this one."

Aizawa's eye twitched irritably while Nemuri cackled. "Keep that attitude up and you won't be getting any cake."

* * *

Hizashi pouted, crossing his arms as he glared at the bunch chatting and laughing with each other as they recalled past memories of their high school life.

"No fair! You guys started without me..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the a n g s t begin!!!
> 
> Uh well, sorta angsty but not much. But the angst will continue to follow Danny as he learns more about his Quirk :')

"Oh sweetheart..." Hizashi sighed helplessly as he looked over at the thermometer. He was sitting next to the bedridden 4 year old.

The sick child just had his 4th birthday a few weeks ago, but now he caught a flu that seemed to be on and off. One day his temperature read that he was almost cured from the sickness, but the next day Danny would be sweating bullets and coughing up a storm. Right now his temperature spiked alarmingly high.

"Papa... Hurts..." Danny whined as he looked at his father with tired blue eyes.

Hizashi leaned down to kiss the top of his fluffy hair. "I'm sorry honey, I'll go fetch your dad and we'll go take you to the hospital. You miss Granny Chiyo, don't ya?"

Danny gave a weak smile and gave a tiny nod. "Gramma Chi..."

The Voice hero ran his hand through the child's hair gently and sat up. "I'll be right back, champ."

As he pro hero left, he missed the radioactive green eyes that stared after him from the bed.

* * *

"Oh Sho, I'm sure it's not just any flu!" Hizashi whined as he waited for his husband to put on decent clothing. He had refused for the man to wear his pink sweatpants out in public.

Aizawa sighed and pulled up a pair of dark jeans, a simple grey long sleeved shirt and his scarf. "Hopefully, Recovery Girl will be able to take a look at him. She's pretty busy these days."

When the pair reached their son's room, they stepped in and gazed at the figure on the bed in shock. Their son's midnight black hair that was the same color as his dad was now a shocking white that reminded them of pure snow. Their chest tightened when they realized that Danny's eyes were closed and his chest wasn't moving- _why isn't he breathing!?_

"Hizashi! Start the car now!" Aizawa hurriedly but carefully scooped the limp boy in his arms and followed his husband out of their apartment (hastily locking the door on his way out.) The car ride to the hospital consisted of Aizawa driving like a madman, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. Hizashi was sitting on the back, performing CPR on Danny who still wasn't breathing. Hizashi gave up and cradled the limp child to his chest, trying so hard not to sob.

Hours later, Aizawa was sitting on a chair in the waiting area, his legs thumping nervously while his husband was gripping his hair as he paced back and forth.

"Zashi..." Aizawa mumbled, his forehead resting on his propped up knuckles while his other hand laid limply by his side. Hizashi took that as his cue to sit down beside his husband and gently grip his hand. "He'll be okay, Hizashi... He's in the care of professionals..."

Hizashi bit his lip and laid his head on Aizawa's shoulder. "I just hope so, Sho..." 

"Yamada-kun? Aizawa-kun?" The duo was startled at the gentle kind voice. They looked up to see a short old lady standing in front of them with a gentle smile. "Your son is alright. Apparently, Dr. Yukionna, a Quirk specialist, deducted that it was part of his Quirk. But it is quite peculiar so we still need to keep him confined here for further observations."

Aizawa nodded and stood up, Hizashi following his lead. "Can we see him?"

Chiyo nodded and led them to a private room. When they entered, the found Danny laying on the bed clutching a teddy bear with a lady next to him. The woman had light blue skin, fluffy long hair that resembled clouds, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a doctor's uniform and a name tag that read Dr. Yukionna. Danny turned to look at them, his electric green eyes shining bright. "Daddy! Papa!" 

The boy's dads rushed to be beside him. Hizashi coddling Danny and crying in relief. Aizawa was about to do the same (with less crying) before he noticed the wires that was attached to Danny's body and into a heart monitor. "Doctor, it's flat lined. W-why is that...?"

Hizashi stopped kissing the boy's cheek and turned to look at the monitor with a look of poor dread. Dr. Yukionna coughed to gain their attention. "About a few minutes after young Daniel was sent to my care, he woke up good as new. Indeed his heart isn't beating, his temperature was below average and he wasn't breathing, but Daniel said he was fine. He told me that he fell asleep before when his 'papa' left the room. After many tests and more questions, it was all because that Daniel has just finally manifested his Quirk." 

Aizawa nodded at the information. "I see, but when he was a baby, my husband said that Danny just suddenly disappeared. We were sure that his Quirk would have something to do with invisibility."

Hizashi nodded in confirmation, his hands running through Danny's white hair as the child looked back and forth between the conversing adults, obviously confused as to what's happening. Before the doctor could respond, Danny's nose itched and he sneezed, engulfing the room in a green blast. 

Chiyo coughed out smoke and gazed at the occupants who's faces were covered in cinder, except for Danny who was rubbing his nose with a sniffle. "Oh my... What an interesting Quirk, or rather _Quirks. _Doctor Yuki, we may need to more test on little Danny here."

Aizawa and Hizashi looked disbelievingly at their son who was blinking up at them with his large green eyes. Aizawa sighed, "Problem child..."

Hizashi smiled sheepishly. "Well, at least he's alive. Er, sorta..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Um... The latest chapter of Vigilante was... something.
> 
> Let's just all say nobody from BnHA dies here in this story, to console my aching soul. (long live uncle oboro)
> 
> Oh and Danny made a new friend :3
> 
> btw I forgot to mention this at the start but you guys seriously need to read Kopio by I_hate_usernames
> 
> It's what pretty much motivated and inspired me to write this baby <3

Danny was confined in a special ward in the hospital that served as an observational room for special Quirks. So far, it was observed that Danny could turn invisible, float (nearly gave Hizashi another heart attack), and he could shoot some kind of green blast from his hands. His appearance and health status did not change, which incredibly worried his parents especially the fact that their son's heart and lungs _aren't working. _The Quirk specialist suggested to keep a closer eye on him since they won't be able to detect if something was wrong with Danny. 

While they were waiting for the doctor's approval for Danny to finally go home, there was a knock on the door of Danny's private room. Hizashi and Aizawa looked at each other before deciding tthat Aizawa would be the one to answer the door. When he opened it, he looked around to find no one there.

"Down here!" 

The Erasure hero took a slight step back when he saw a bear-dog-rat thing waving up at him. The animal had white fur, a long slender tail, a scar running down one side of his face and wore a _suit. _As in, a formal attire of a pressed dress shirt, slacks, and vest. The only thing that wasn't formal were the bright orange shoes that were on his feet-_paws? _

The little white animal smiled and bowed. "Greetings, Pro Hero Eraserhead! My name is Nezu, and I am the principal of U.A Highschool. May I come in to discuss an important matter with your partner?" 

Aizawa took a moment to study the creature before nodding and stepping aside to let him in. Hizashi and Danny immediately had their eyes on the white animal who stepped in and stood in front of them. Aizawa took his place beside Hizashi and placed a hand on his husbands shoulder. "This is Nezu, the principal of U.A."

Hizashi nodded and bowed his head politely. "Nice to see you again, Principal Nezu. Shouta doesn't really remember much of our days in U.A so he probably didn't recognize you at first."

Nezu waved a paw at him. "Oh, that's quite alright! It's nice to see the former students of U.A become capable heroes. Now then, Recovery Girl mentioned young Daniel's current situation and it does intrigue me very much. Well, it's not everyday a young child manifests more than two quirks! So I have an offer; I would gladly help in training young Daniel to control his Quirks and use the school's private gym for his lessons. I would gladly give him private lessons myself, that is if you agree to be teachers at U.A."

Danny's eyes lit up excitedly. "Wow! I get to use my Quirks!?"

Hizashi waved his hands, "Whoa now, hold on there kiddo. Me and your dad still need to decide."

Aizawa sighed, "I don't think I'm cut out for this teaching stuff. Plus, Mic already has his radio gig."

Nezu nodded, "I completely understand. But please be assured that I'll be available at any time when you're ready to give your answer. Well now, I must get going I am quite the busy creature you see." The principal gave a friendly smile and a wave to the white haired child. "Be careful with your Quirks now, young Daniel. And I do hope to see you soon."

Danny nodded and grinned back, "Bye-bye Mr. Nezu!"

Once the door clicked, the child turned towards his dads who were deep in thought. "Papa, daddy, pleeassseee?"

The duo sighed at the same time. On one hand, Danny would be even more safe from himself if he were to train his Quirks at an early age. On the other hand, Aizawa isn't really good with kids (except for Danny). Hizashi smiled weakly at his stressed out husband. "Don't worry, Sho. Another job won't be a problem and I'm sure they'll be able to cut off some time from my hero duties if they know I'll be working as a teacher for a hero school. And it'll be good for Danny to have a private trainer with more experience than us."

For good measure, Hizashi clutched Danny closer to him and the father-son duo unleashed their double-strength puppy dog eyes. Aizawa's eye twitched irritably. 

"Fine."

* * *

The hero duo agreed that Danny would be trained at U.A during the weekends in return for their services as teachers for the prestigious hero school. For now, Hizashi and Aizawa prayed to whatever god out there for Danny's first day at kindergarten would go as well as it can be for any multi-Quirked kid. To keep it safe, they enrolled Danny to a school that's near where they live. 

Danny clung to his papa's neck as the blond man wailed, his husband near them ready to activate his Quirk in case the overdramatic hero accidentally used his Quirk. "I'm gonna miss you my little snowball!"

Danny sniffed and rubbed his tears away using his papa's jacket that was mushed up to him due to his papa clinging onto the poor boy like a lifeline. "I-I'll miss you t-too papa!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes at the display. With a sigh, he knelt down and ruffled his son's snow-white hair. "C'mon on, kiddo. You're papa's just being a crybaby. Don't you want to make friends other than your Aunt Nemuri and Uncle Oboro?" 

The white-haired child nodded and his electric green eyes gazed up at the relatively clean and friendly-looking building with rainbows and animals painted on the walls. Hizashi sniffled and gave a wet smooch on his son's cheek before letting go and standing up. The duo took each of their son's hand in theirs and together the small family walked inside the building. 

Inside, they were greeted by a cheerfully smiling woman with a long slender tail that had feathers at the end. "Good morning! My name is Ms. Okunawa and I'm one of the teachers here." She respectifully bowed at the heroes- who were in their civilians- and knelt down to Danny's height. "Hi there! I'll be your new teacher."

Danny smiled shyly, "H-hi Ms. Okunawa I'm D-Dan-niel, but you can call me Danny because my full name is really hard!" 

Ms. Okunawa nodded and offered her hand to the young boy. "Alrighty, Danny it is! Would you go like to meet your new classmates?"

Danny looked up to his dads and they both nodded, letting go of his hands. With an encouraging pat from his dad, Danny allowed his teacher to lead him away. He turned back and waved to his parents as he walked away. "Bye papa, bye daddy!"

Hizashi wiped away a tear as both he and Aizawa waved back. "Oh Shouta, they grow up so fast!"

Aizawa nodded solemnly. 

* * *

So far Danny was having really fun! They got to introduce and tell each other their Quirks, but papa and daddy told him to tell others that his Quirk was inivi-insi-invisibility because they said that other people might ask weird questions if they knew he got lots of Quirks, and besides he got the hang of disappearing really quickly.

After their class' coloring session, it was playtime and the teacher allowed the students to play outside in the playground. When Danny was about to play on the swings, he saw a boy sitting under a tree, far away from where his other classmates were playing. He remembered his papa's words, to be nice to others and make friends. He puffed his cheek in determination and walked towards the lone boy. He looked sad, but not if he can help it!

When he got closer, he saw the boy had fluffy but messy purple hair. He was drawing random shapes on the dirt ground with a stick, and he had a sad face. Danny smiled and stood in front of the boy. "Hi!"

The boy raised his purple eyes. He glared at the newcomer, "What, you want to make fun of my Quirk too?"

Danny tilted his head in confusion, "Huh? But I dunno what Quirk you have."

He raised an eyebrow, "I saw you in my class, weren't you listening?"

Danny smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck nervously, "Uh, I was busy drawing rocket ships sorry..."

The boy sighed and slumped back on the tree trunk, " ...brainwashing."

The white-haired boy widened his neon eyes in awe, "What!? That's so cool! You can, like, control the bad guys to go to jail 'n stuff!"

Purple boy looked surprised at the enthusiasm. "You...You're not scared that I have a villain's Quirk?"

"Do you wanna be a villain?"

He frowned and shook his head, "No way! I wanna be a hero!"

Danny grinned and sat down on the dirt in front of him. "Then that means you don't have a villain's Quirk!"

The boy gave an insecure smile and let go of the stick he was holding to hold it out towards Danny. "Sorry about being mean to you. I'm Shinsou Hitoshi, what's your name?"

Danny happily shook the other's hand, "I'm Aizawa-Yamada Daniel! But you can call me Danny, my name's super hard and long!"

"Then you can call me Toshi to keep it even."

"Deal!"

* * *

"Bye bye, Toshi!" Danny waved to his new friend who held the hand of an elderly woman. After receiving a wave back, Danny ran off to join his parents who were waiting in front of their car. "Daddy! Papa!"

Hizashi and Aizawa both knelt down and embraced their son. Hizashi squished his soft cheeks, "How was school today, snowflake?"

Danny grinned, "I made a new friend! His name is Hitoshi but he said I can call him Toshi!"

Aizawa ruffled his hair, "That's really great, bud. Why don't you tell us more in the car and we'll go get ice cream?"

The boy pumped his fists excitedly, Hizashi doing the same. "YEEAAAHHH!!!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes fondly, "Like father, like son."


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I've lost interest in DP, plus I have also lost the ideas on how I'm going to implement the characters from DP into the BnHA universe (ie. Clockwork, Vlad, all the other ghosts etc.) 

But then I've had another idea that since all my attention is running through BNHA and only that, I'll just sorta like fuse them. By that I mean instead of Danny being the main character, it would just be Izuku BUT he would have Danny's powers. (Basically it'll be a Kopio rip-off? Sorta? He's not gonna get OFA tho and he won't be related to AFO- but that's debatable cuz I might change my mind for plot reasons)

And so the new story would focus ONLY on the BnHA universe with a touch of Danny Phantom universe- but it's just Izuku getting DP's powers through experimental procedures

Since I am sure I have disappointed ya'll (I know I am lol, just imagine getting attached to a story, waiting for _decades _for an update then finding out it's being discontinued/rewritten) I have decided not to delete this so you can enjoy that sweet _sweet _erasermic family fluff. Also here's the chapter I was _gonna _finish but lost the ideas and motivation I once had since chapter 1. 

Once again, apologies you guys, I am only human after all

_And now to the last and final chapter that's not even complete ffhjifkd_

* * *

After their faithful meeting, Danny and Hitoshi stuck together like glue. The hero duo also learned some things about the lilac-haired boy; his mother abandoned him and his father when he manifested his Quirk. His father was left with piling bills and depression that made him turn to alcohol and smoking. Eventually, his father suffered from overdosing anti-depressants. The Child Services then put him into the care of his kind-hearted grandmother, Shiro.

Aizawa, Hizashi, and grandma Shiro both understood their brotherly bond and agreed to enroll them both in the same elementary school. Hitoshi still didn't make any other friends besides Danny, he said he much preferred his company than the other arrogant and naive kids their age. Danny was far from arrogant nor naive, he was rather interested in Hitoshi's _simple _and _un-flashy _Quirk and he shared a lot of ways on how to use them in hero work. Danny was also a bit of a geek when it came to astronomy, whenever they would have a sleepover he would always point at the stares and name them, even describing their history and facts. He was also _fluent in English, _and Hitoshi couldn't be any more happier when he would offer to let him copy his homework. _Bless that boy. _

As the boys grew up, their desire to become a hero also grew with them. Danny has also started to get an understanding of how his powers work. His tutors were retired pro-heroes, one of them had the Quirk to fire beams from their hands, the other had the ability to fly using his telekinesis, and the last hero was able to camouflage his whole body like a chameleon. They were all kind yet strict in teaching the child to use his Quirks wisely. Meanwhile, Hizashi and Shouta were just finishing to get their teaching license with Hizashi planning to teach English and Shouta would teach Heroics. 

* * *

It was Friday night and the boys were hanging out in Danny's room. Hizashi had thought that it was a good idea for the boys to have their very first sleepover and Grandma Shiro agreed. So while the two men were preparing dinner, Danny and Hitoshi were drawing designs of their future hero costumes. Danny was coloring the whole body black, but the hands and feet were white and there was a white belt across the waist. His costume also has a white scarf around the neck and shoulder area and black goggles rested atop the head. Hitoshi's design was just pure black with cat ears on top.

Hitoshi pouted when Danny giggled at his design. "What? Mine's gonna have ears so I can hear villains far away!"

"But Toshi! It's just _plain black._" Danny rebuked.

Hitoshi huffed and pointed at the white-haired boy's paper, "Your's are too!"

"Nu-uh! It's got white!"

"It kinda looks like your dad's." Hitoshi pointed at the scarf.

Danny grinned and nodded, "Yeh! Cuz dad's the _coooolest! _Oh! But don't tell papa that!"

_"Don't tell me what?"_

The boys shrieked while Hizashi watched in amusement by the doorway of his son's bedroom. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at their sheepish expressions. "Who's the coolest?"

His son grinned cheekily, "Your'e the number one coolest and dad's one and a half cool!"

The blond man nodded triumphantly and motioned for the boys to follow him. "Darn right I'm the coolest! Alright, c'mon kiddos dinner time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :T
> 
> I hope I'll do better in the re-write =~=
> 
> Also I may need to ask help from my readers who knows how to write fight scenes in the future, the payment shall be a sketch from moi lolol I'm broke :")
> 
> If anyone's interested in my art life, my username is zecnasy in both Tumblr and Instagram so feel free to give me a lil support if you'd like qvq


End file.
